Some automotive vehicles include an air compressor drive system such as those related to air-actuated braking systems. In such systems, compressed air is usually fed to a reservoir and, as needed, the reservoir supplies air to the braking system for brake actuation. The air compressor is typically activated or driven by the internal combustion engine via a transmission, usually with gears, which maintains operating pressure in the pneumatic system or systems. However, when there is no consumption of air, for example for braking, usually an automatic valve discharges any excess pressure in the system. To avoid inefficiencies, and the need to discharge air (when the air compressor output exceeds the brake system and reservoir requirements), the compressor may include a clutch that disengages the compressor when the pressure in the pneumatic system is equal to the maximum desired value and, reconnecting it as soon as its activation becomes necessary to restore working pressure.
Current air compressors and the clutches therein provide for engagement and disengagement of the drive means and the compressor, but improvements are needed that out perform, last longer, and are more cost effective to manufacture.